Un día en mi vida
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¿Qué será estar un día en la vida de cada destinado? ¿Qué tan **normal y sencilla ** es su vida? ¿Qué tan bien la pasan? No tan bien si quien escribe soy yo!! ^_^U Cap. 1
1. Takeru Takaishi

Bueno.. no es normal en mí esto de las notas iniciales, pero ahí va:

¿Qué me pasó para escribir esto? No lo sé!! Creo que es una mezcla de emociones y ya era hora de que hiciera algo para quitarme la tensión

* * *

**UN DÍA EN MI VIDA**

* * *

**_«Hola, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi y tengo 16 años... ¡¡Demonios!! ¿A quién le estoy hablando? Creo que debo hacer otra cosa _****_después de clases.... no más Sakura Card Captors por una temporada_****_» _**

Con una mano el rubio intentó ordenar sus cabellos... y al final obtuvo el mismo resultado: la rebeldía nata de su cabellera era la triunfadora

**_«_**_**Al menos me va mejor que a Daisuke... ¡Pobre! Él sí que debe sufrir por su cabello**_**_» _**

Con cierta pereza sale de la habitación y eso no era normal en él, simplemente le había invadido esa sensación de _ 'Hoy no te levantes de la cama'_

Ja! Como si pudiera quedarse acostado en su cálida cama hasta tarde.... Pero estaba la bendita escuela!! Y con las ganas que tenía de ir, y con lo aburrida que serán las 3 primeras horas (*)... Bueno, ni tan aburridas porque tiene una distracción especial y secreta

**_«_**_**Brrrr!!!! ¡¡¡Qué frío!!!**_**_» _**

El rubio se estremeció ante la helada brisa que recorría su departamento y se dispuso a buscar el motivo: La ventana abierta

**_«_**_**De seguro que fue mamá!! Todas las mañanas abre la ventana para que entre aire puro... ** y de paso helado**... Luego está pendiente en que no me resfríe metiéndome esos jarabes y vitaminas**_**_» _**

De nada le servía quejarse pues horas antes su madre había partido a un viaje de trabajo y no regresaba sino hasta la semana siguiente

Luego de cerrar la ventana el rubio se dirige rumbo a cocina para calentar su desayuno

Apenas giró la perilla del gas intentó encender el fósforo... una vez... dos veces... la frialdad del ambiente provocó que, después de unos 6 intentos más, se encendiera el pequeño e 'inofensivo' palito... claro, inofensivo hasta que lo acerque a la estufa abierta

**_«_**_**Diantres!!**_**_» _**

Takeru cerró inmediatamente la perilla con la mano disponible y al instante se tapó su afectada mano

**_«_**_**Tranquilo!! No fue nada grave!!**_**_» _**

Lentamente fue recuperando la calma y lentamente fue revisándose la mano... aparentemente todo bien, aparte de que la piel estaba rojiza y caliente

Para su mala suerte fue la derecha y él es diestro... para su ventaja las 3 primeras horas le toca 'Literatura' y el estilo de la profesora de edad avanzada es que la escuchen y escuchen sin cesar para que luego los estudiantes, de 'excelente memoria' (que grabaron mentalmente todo lo que habló), hagan un resumen de la clase

Guardó en su mochila un par de cassettes de 90 minutos y una grabadora de voces; esto, ahora más que nunca, le sería útil

Takeru miró el reloj... ya no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de calentarse su desayuno.... suerte que tenía sus ahorros, ya se compraría algo antes de ir a clases

Con cierta prisa se dirigió al ascensor.. presionó el botón y esperó algo impaciente a que las puertas se abrieran... pasaron unos minutos y nada.. con desesperación el joven seguía presionando el botón pensando en las consecuencias de la pérdida de tiempo: No comprar su desayuno

Entonces sale el anciano y venerable encargado del edificio

Takeru sonrió ampliamente al verlo pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando el hombre, a paso de tortuga, coloca en la puerta del ascensor un pequeño, breve y explicativo mensaje: 'Dañado'

**_«_**_**Demoni... Ya!! Calma!!**_**_» _**

A toda prisa Takeru se dirigió a las escaleras... en esos momentos más le valía no pensar que vivía en el décimo piso de uno de los edificios de Odaiba 

El menor rubio bajaba cada escalón con la velocidad que sus piernas le permitiesen, pero es muy malo bajando las escaleras corriendo, después de todo él podría resba...

**_«_**_**Auch!!**_**_» _**

...lar

**_«_**_**Y justo en los últimos escalones**_**_» _**

Decidido a ignorar el dolor de su brazo, de su hombro, de su costilla, de su rostro... (de hecho, lo único que no le dolía eran sus dorados cabellos y las uñas ) ..... se levantó

**_«_**_**Auch!!**_**_» _**

Mala suerte!! Se había**** torcido el tobillo, con razón había resbalado anteriormente

**_«_**_**Tal vez debería volver al departamento si deseo llegar a la mayoría de edad**_**_» _**

De inmediato negó con la cabeza, unas pequeñas dificultades no lo detendrían.... Además de seguro que no iba a estar tranquilo si no la ve en un día

Con un poco de cuidado salió del edificio y se resignó a llegar atrasado a clases aunque caminaba presurosa pero dificultosamente

**_«_**_**Ya llegué tar....**_**_» _**

_"Hey!! Takeru"_

Un auto se detuvo junto a él

_"¿Shuu Kido?"_ preguntó el otro

_"El mismo!! ¿No estás atrasado para clases?"_ observó el mayor Kido

_"Pues... tuve algunos inconvenientes"_ admitió en respuesta

_"Algo así me imaginaba... dudo que cojearas por gusto"_ Shuu le hizo una seña _"Sube, te llevo"_ (Hey! No soy tan mala.... ¿No esperaban a que Shuu le dijera: _'Bueno, nos vemos' _aunque estaba tentada a hacerlo =P)

_"¿No tienes ningún inconveniente?"_

_"El que tiene inconvenientes es otro!! ¡Que no te de pena! Vamos o llegarás tarde"_

Gracias al valioso aventón del hermano de Jyou, el tiempo de Takeru estaba perfectamente bien

_"Muchas gracias" _expresó el rubio haciendo una reverencia al salir del automóvil

_Nah!! No te preocupes por eso"_

Con un gesto se despidió de su 'salvador' y luego volteó hacia la prisi...eh... al edificio en donde se encontraba su escuela

**_«_****_Quien lo diría!!Pensé que llegaría tarde y hasta tengo unos minutos _****_libres» _** Un suspiro de resignación **_«_**_**Pero es demasiado temprano... ni siquiera ha llegado...**_**_» _**

_"Hola, Takeru"_

_**«Sí!! Es ella» **"Hola, Hikari" **«Tranquilo! Deja de latir demasiado rápido»**_

_"¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó la chica cuyo cabello castaño ya no era corto, tampoco estaba demasiado largo, ahora lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros

_"Sí"_ su voz pausada y calmada, tremendo contraste a lo que ocurría en su interior _**«¿Y perderme de ver a Hikari? No!! Eso jamás»**_

La joven le sonrió suavemente y tenía claras intenciones de decir algo más pero llegó la maestra

**_«¡¡NO!! Aún no es tiempo!! Verifique su reloj de arena»_** imploró en su interior el joven Takaishi

_"Oh!! He llegado demasiado temprano" _expresó la dulce mujer (pero para Takeru en esos momentos parecía un horrible monstruo) _"Pero no importa!!¡Qué comience la clase!"_

_"¿No va a esperar a los demás?"_ preguntó Takeru

_"Oh!! Qué gusto, joven Takaishi que no pueda esperar a los demás...Entonces **sí** comenzaré de inmediato la clase"_

Una gota corrió en cada una de las nucas de los portadores de la Luz y la Esperanza

Entonces cada uno, al disimulo encendió la grabadora que tenía (**) y mientras cada alumno llegaba la **adorable** mujer no detenía su largo discurso sobre 'Los que se van... Cuentos del cholo i del montuvio' (***)

* * *

**_«_**_**Apenas ha pasado media hora!!**__**»** _ Takeru suspiró pesadamente evitando la tentación de recostarse en el borde del escritorio, porque sino de seguro que se dormía **_«_**_**Suerte que estoy grabando todo... porque sino en el resumen le mezclaría un cuento con otro.. ¿Cuántos habrá ya dicho? ¿Unos 7 u 8??**_**_» _**

_"Y entonces el montubio mandó a Andrea con su marido, no sin antes hacerle ver la miserable vida que estaba llevando, pero el montubio sabía desde antes el destino que correría la traicionera y sólo esperó pacientemente a que el destino le hiciera pagar a malvada mujer su engaño" _(****)

**_«Vaya!! El destino se encargó de la venganza y el hombre nada hizo»_**

_"¿Ven? Tan sólo es cuestión de esperar"_

Un silencio general (algunos ya estaban con media mente en Morfeo)

_"Oh!! Están impactados, ¿No?" _expresó la anciana

Un 'Ajá' que alguien medio despierto expresó se escuchó por el salón

* * *

_"Y entonces..."_

**_«_**_**¡Oh, no! Seguirá hablando y ya se me fue un cassette y medio, debo voltearlo cuanto antes**_**_» _**

Takeru pasó inmediatamente del lado 'A' al lado 'B' del segundo cassette y luego de presionar el botón _ 'Rec'_ guardó la grabadora en su mochila

Entonces la campana del receso sonó... un suspiro inevitable de alivio se escuchó por parte de los alumnos pero la anciana, que estaba quedándose sorda, ni por enterada del hecho

Un sonido proveniente del estómago del rubio Takaishi le recordó que no había desayunado ni comprado algo para comer y de inmediato tuvo una idea

_"Hikari ¿Quieres almorzar conmi...?"_ al voltear para ver a su 'amiga' ella simplemente no estaba

Takeru salió del salón y comenzó a buscarla por todo el edificio

**_«_**_**Allí está! Y está con mi hermano**_**_» _**

Lentamente el menor rubio se acercaba pero le extrañó el hecho de ver a la chica con la cabeza agachada y jugueteando con sus manos

Yamato le tomó las manos

_"No te pongas nerviosa"_ habló Ishida

_"No lo haré"_ Hikari suspiró profundamente _"Gracias por venir"_

Yamato asintió _"Ahora habla"_

_"Está bien... ¿Sabes qué...? No, espera, eso se escuchó tonto"_

Las manos del joven portador de la Amistad pasaron a los hombros de la chica de la Luz

_"Tranquila" _habló con delicadeza

_"Está bien"_ Hikari respiró profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos _"Tengo algo muy especial e importante que decirte... siento algo dentro de mí que ha crecido mucho con el transcurso de los años"_ ella abrió sus castaños ojos y posó su mirada en el joven _"Yo... Yo te amo"_

Yamato sonrió ampliamente

Takeru retrocedió al instante y se alejó lo más que pudo del lugar, en esos momentos no le importó el dolor de su tobillo ni cualquier otro tipo de malestar... en esos instantes era su corazón el más afectado

Plaf!! Takeru chocó contra alguien por no ver por donde corría

_"Cuidado, idiota"_ escuchó que una impotente e intimidante voz le habló

**_«_**_**Genial!! Vine a encontrarme a este imbécil**__**» **"No me fastidies" _

_"Pero miren!! Tú eres el que se choca conmigo!! Tú eres el que estás buscando problemas"_

_**«¿Qué podría ser peor en este día?»** "No me provoques que no estoy de ánimos para aguantarte"_

_"Escucha bien, Takaishi... Jamás me he metido contigo, no busques que te agregue a mi lista negra"_

_"Oh!! Sí!! Hay que tener cuidado con tu 'lista negra' "_ Takeru apretó los puños _"Maldito abusador! A punta de golpes quieres cubrir la inteligencia que la naturaleza te negó"_

_"¿Qué estás insinuando?"_

_"Jamás lo entenderás"_ Takeru se encogió de hombros dispuesto a seguir su camino

_"Takaishi!!" _reclamó el otro

El mencionado volteó a verlo mientras pensaba algún otro comentario hiriente

Algo sintió en el rostro... y después...todo negro.. absolutamente negro!!

* * *

**_«Demonios!! Eso dolió.. aunque no tanto como ver a Hikari declarándosele a MI hermano»_ **con cierta dificultad Takeru intentó ver el medio que lo rodeaba

_**«Estoy en mi habitación»**_ con mucha dificultad se sentó en el borde de la cama **_«_**_**De seguro que todo fue una pesadilla**_**_» _**

Lentamente y entre la oscuridad se dirigió hacia la puerta de la salida de su habitación... Takeru tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por la luz de la sala

_"Las diez y media de la noche" _musitó ante el reloj y luego se acercó a un espejo _"Oh, Cielos!! No fue un sueño... este tipo casi me destroza la cara, aunque pensé que estaría más hinchado"_

Con sumo cuidado se examinó la herida en su labio inferior.. el raspón de su frente lo cubrirá su cabellera rebelde y el morado de su ojo derecho en cuestión de días desaparecerá

Ahora debía atender a lo más afectado de todo su cuerpo: sus sentimientos

_**«Me comporté como un idiota al provocar al tipo más temido de toda la escuela»**_ El rubio suspiró desganadamente **_«Quizá buscaba pelear contra alguien para descargar mi decepción, pero no sé pelear»_**

Con pesadez se dirigió a su cuarto y prendió la luz del mismo.... o al menos lo intentó

-- Clic -- --Clic--

**_«_**_**Oh!! No!! ¿Aún no se acaba este trágico día?**_**_» _**

-- Clic -- --Clic--.......

La pequeña explosión que hubo en las fluorescentes le respondieron

Takeru caminó lentamente por su oscura habitación... ¡¡Todo el departamento estaba en penumbras!!

_"¿Qué ocurrió?" _preguntó una voz femenina que lo hizo estremecer

_"No... n.. no lo sé"_ tartamudeó en respuesta **_«_**_**¡Qué idiota! Deja de temblar que ella no corresponde****»**_ pero su corazón no le hacía caso, a pesar de lo descubierto, seguía agitándose por ella

_"¿Te encuentras mejor?"_ preguntó Hikari acercándose

_"Sí"_ Takeru se alejó de ella lo más que pudo _"¿Cómo llegué aquí?"_

Hikari suspiró con un poco de decepción _"Yamato estaba el colegio porque..."_ella quedó en silencio por unos segundos _"Es que... él escuchó que los alumnos comenzaron a gritar 'Pelea, pelea' y fuimos a ver lo que estaba pasando...Nos asombramos de descubrir que tú formabas parte del pleito"_

"_Nah!! Ese tipo me dejó inconsciente en un sólo segundo...No le di pelea"_ Takeru se sentó en el borde de la cama

_"Él asegura que tú lo provocaste"_ Hikari se acercó nuevamente a él

_"Son cosas mías"_ Takeru intentó alejarse cuando ella se sentó junto a él pero Hikari no lo permitió

_"¿Sabías que dejaste prendida la grabadora en tu mochila?"_

Si la habitación hubiese estado iluminada Hikari se percataría de la palidez del rubio

_"Si imaginaba que me invitarías a almorzar muchas cosas se habrían evitado"_

De pronto Takeru sintió las manos de la joven en sus brazos

_"Yamato me estaba ayudando porque... tenía algo que DECIRTE"_ comenzó la chica _"Pues ya estaba cansada de esperar a que te decidieras, pero estaba nerviosa... Yamato sólo me escuchaba"_

El alma volvió al cuerpo de Takeru, era como renacer, y no estaba lejos de la realidad, sus sentimientos mortalmente heridos volvían a la vida

_"Te refieres a que.."_ comenzó nerviosamente Takeru intentando quitarse toda duda posible

Hikari pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, quien no estaba apoyado en nada y resbaló de la cama

_**«No ahora!! No más mala suerte»**_ imploró en su mente sin percatarse de que tenía a Hikari sobre él

_"Lo lamento"_ se justificó ella

_"No es tu culpa.. la vida se la ha tomado hoy conmigo"_

_"¿Tan mal la has pasado?"_

_"Ni te imaginas"_

_"Pues estarás mejor"_

_"Sí, mañana será otro día pero antes deberé darmmmmmm...."_

**_«Bendito sea el cielo! Realmente estoy mejor, mucho mejor»_**

Hikari seguía sobre su 'amigo' besándolo con suma delicadeza, concienciándose que él tenía un pequeña herida en los labios

Y el beso cada segundo se intensificaba más.. pronto Hikari estaba examinando con sus manos las heridas físicas del rubio quien examinaba con las de él que ella no estaba nada lastimada

Hikari soltó un leve suspiro sintiendo los labios del rubio sobre sus desnudos hombros

-- Clic -- --Clic-- -- Clic -- --Clic--

Ambos jóvenes sobresaltaron

_"Takeru.. ¿Estás bien?" _preguntó Yamato intentando insistentemente prender la luz

_"...Sí..." _Takeru respiraba agitadamente

_"¿Y Hikari?"_

La mencionada se abrazó al rubio con suma preocupación

_"...No la... he visto" _una verdad a medias no le vendría nada mal en esos instantes

_"Bueno... quizá fue a su casa... Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti"_

_"Ya... hablaré con ella.. mañana" _Takeru intentaba recuperar todo el aliento que segundos anteriores la situación le arrebató

_"¿Seguro que estás bien?" _preguntó Yamato preocupado

_"De maravillas" _Takeru abrazó a la joven _"Jamás había estado tan bien en toda mi vida"_

_"Supongo que estarás bromeando" _Yamato negó con la cabeza _"Debo irme a casa... papá espera por mí... Ah, el encargado me dijo que pronto arreglará la luz... No hay luz en todo el edificio"_

La puerta de la habitación se cerró

_"¿Será porque yo tengo a la luz?" _preguntó Takeru

Hikari soltó una risita antes de levantarse _"Creo que esto se iba a salir de nuestras manos"_

Takeru suspiró profundamente _"Tienes razón"_

_"Deberíamos volver a este punto, pero después de un tiempo"_

Takeru sonrió levemente _"Estaré esperándote"_

_"Debo irme"_ anunció ella terminando de acomodarse su blusa _"Este sitio es un tanto peligroso, por ahora"_

_"¿Nos vemos mañana?"_

_"Por supuesto"_

Ella se acercó hacia el aún acostado chico y lo besó delicadamente en los labios _"Después de clases y en un lugar público" _murmuró antes de tocarle traviesamente la nariz

Luego ella salió de la habitación

Casi al instante Takeru se levanta

_**«Este día no ha sido tan malo después de todo.... Lo volvería a repetir con mucho gusto.. en especial este momento con mi Hikari»**_ se recostó en la cama y estuvo a punto de suspirar por la chica de sus sueños cuando un sonido lo perturbó

CRASH!! la base de su cama se rompió provocando que él y el colchón cayeran bruscamente

**FIN??**

* * *

(*) No sé en otros países, pero en el mío generalmente las horas en el colegio duran '45 minutos' y he tenido horarios en donde 3 horas son seguidas, lo que da en tiempo real 2 horas con 25 minutos, al menos a Takeru le puse una materia suave como Literatura, pero a mí me tocaba 'Contabilidad' ;_; (con lo mucho que me agrada la materia ¬¬)

(**) Ejem... algo que practicábamos en el cole, aunque advierto que la grabación es más nítida cuando el maestro está sentado y el más aventajado era quien estaba cerca del profesor, si algún querido lector decide aplicar el método YO no me responsabilizo si lo pillan ^^U

(***)**_'Los que se van... Cuentos del cholo i del montuvio' _** En primer lugar, no está mal escrito, en segundo lugar es un libro publicado por **_ Demetrio Aguilera Malta, Enrique Gil Gilbert, Joaquín Gallegos Lara _** ¿Quiénes son ellos? Pues escritores ecuatorianos que por el año de 1930 publicaron una colección de cuentos montubios bien trágicos (al menos para mi concepto) con lenguaje fuerte y cholo, las faltas de ortografía presentadas en el mismo son a propósito, por referirse al poco nivel cultural de los personajes que intervienen en cada relato (Y de paso dificultan la lectura ¬¬) En mi época estudiantil secundaria (Hace muuuuuucho tiempo ^^U) mi maestra se esmeraba en que 'intentáramos' leer aquellos cuentos; yo, como amante de la lectura, por supuesto que lo hice (a diferencia de algunas de mis compañeras que... ¬¬) y de hecho algunas historias me impactaron pero lo que sí no me gustaba era la forma en que mi maestra los presentaba, a mí me parecía mejor leer el cuento a que escucharlo de ella (zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

(****) **_'El cholo que se vengó' _**por **_Demetrio Aguilera Malta_**, no es una historia que me haya 'encantado', pero la puse para que tengan una idea de cómo son las historias (esta fue una de las más suaves ^^U)

Críticas o comentarios en un review o a dragonzukino@hotmail.com


	2. Daisuke Motomiya

* * *

**UN DÍA EN MI VIDA**

* * *

El ambiente era un tanto acalorado... entre las suaves y limpias sábanas se encuentra un joven de aproximadamente 16 años

En estos instantes la escritora deja el teclado y analiza el párrafo anterior

- Un momento!! Hace calor!! ¿Qué haces con tantas sábanas encima? -

- Déjame en paz!! - se quejó la masculina voz

Ella soltó una risita - Por si no lo sabes este es un fict!! Yo soy la escritora y tú el personaje de este capítulo -

- No quiero salir!! - reclamó el otro sin dejar de destaparse - Te conozco muy bien y si en un fict tuyo _normalmente_ me golpeas o me omites ... ¿Qué será en este en que soy el _centro_ de atención? -

- Ya déjate de payasadas que me estás haciendo perder el tiempo -

- No saldré!! No me tocarás hoy!! Ni siquiera lo pienses!! Si a Takeru, que tanto lo quieres, lo hiciste rodar por las escaleras ¿Qué será de mí? -

- Es lo que da mi imaginación - la escritora intentó defenderse

- Pues a ver qué vas haciendo con ella!! - siguió quejándose el de cabellos alborotados y castaños

- No me tientes!! Aún no he descubierto mi límite -

- Pues sí lo has hecho!! Te has puesto muchas limitaciones a la hora de escribir -

- Sólo escribo lo que me gusta! Sería incoherente escribir algo que me desagrada y esperar a que a otros les agrade ¿No? -

- Igual - el otro no se despegaba de sus sábanas - Déjame en paz!! Ve con Taichi, con Yamato o con quien demonios te venga en gana -

- Pues me viene la gana de seguir contigo!! - protestó la escritora comenzando a perder la paciencia

- Te demandaré con Akiyoshi Hongo!! - reclamó el heredero de los googles - Además conmigo has llegado al límite del maltrato -

- Aún no - dijo la joven volviendo sus manos al teclado mientras una indefinible sonrisa asomaba a su rostro

El joven apretó fuertemente las sábanas con sumo temor

- DAI!!! Levántate!! - gritó una mujer

- Es mi madre!! - expresó levantándose bruscamente - Métete con mi madre y ahí sí que me conocerás -

El joven de cabellos castaños salió de su cama olvidando que estaba en pijamas 

- Se te está haciendo tarde!! - insistió la mujer - El profesor te está esperando!! -

Dai detuvo abruptamente sus pasos

- ¿Profesor? ¡Qué tragedia de día! - se quejó el moreno - Pasar todo el tiempo junto a un profesor... ¿De qué será? ¿Matemáticas o Contabilidad? -

La mujer lo miró un poco confundida

- Hijo.... ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó con preocupación

- Sí - suspiró con desgano mientras buscaba con su mirada a una integrante de la familia - ¿En dónde está mi hermana? -

La mujer Motomiya parpadeó un par de veces más perturbada

- De seguro que te dará fiebre!! En ese estado no puedes ir a tu entrenamiento -

- ¿Entrenamiento? - preguntó Dai con los signos de interrogación invadiéndole el rostro

- El profesor Oak quiere verte para que inicies tu viaje de entrenamiento Digimon, pero creo que no estás bien-

- ¿¿¿Profesor Oak??? - exclamó el joven Motomiya - ¿Entrenamiento DIGIMON??? -

Sin más palabras el joven sale de la casa y se dirigió a la residencia que estaba a lado

- ¿Cómo fue que vine hasta aquí? - se preguntó Daisuke cruzándose de brazos

- Ah!! Diantres!! Deja de perder el tiempo y sigue con el fict!! - respondió la autora

- Veo que estás preparado - dijo un hombre de avanzada edad - para dormir -

- ¿Esto? - preguntó el joven mirando sus ropas - es algo ESTÚPIDO!! -

- No tienes porqué gritar - el hombre se dirigió a un extraño aparato - Has llegado muy tarde y sólo me queda un digimon -

- ¡Qué lata!! Ya comprendí tu pésima idea!! Revivir al estilo Digimon la historia de Ash!! - el otro se acercó con desgano hacia el profesor - Y supongo que saldré electrocutado -

- Un numemon no lanza choques eléctricos - le informó el profesor

- NUMEMON????? - Dai se cayó de espaldas y se dirigió aparentemente a la nada mientras la imagen del profesor desaparecía - Esto no es justo!! Ash comenzó con un Pikachu -

- Ash estaba en el mundo Pokémon!! Este es el mundo Digimon!! ¿Entendido? -

- Ya!! Está bien!! Pero quiero a mi dragón azul!! A MI VMON!! - reclamó el otro apretando los puños

-Pues lastimosamente Vmon es un digimon de fuego, así que deberás obtenerlo en el capítulo en que Ash obtiene a Charmander -

- Entonces debiste darme un eléctrico!! - siguió quejándose el chico - Aunque sea quiero a Kabuterimon!! -

- Kabuterimon es el digimon estrella de Koushiro Izzumi, el líder del gimnasio eléctrico, al que si derrotas, te dará la medalla de la _ 'Sabiduría' _ ** que mucha falta te hace** -

Dai se irritó apretando los puños

- No quiero a un numemon!!! -

- ¡Qué pena! - suspiró la autora con ironía mientras por dentro se deleitaba haciendo sufrir al **pobre** chico

Y entonces el numemon se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora dueño

-Seremos los mejores amigos!! Juntos conquistaremos todos los gimnasios y ganaremos todas las medallas - habló la cosa verde

- Vuelvo a protestar!! Tiene que decir 'numemon'!!! Numemon arriba, numemon abajo - Dai se lo quitó de encima - Y no tiene porqué pegárseme -

- Ay, no!! Es muy aburrido escribir numemon para hacerlo hablar!! Además con tu capacidad para captar las situaciones... -

- ¿Me estás diciendo idiota? -

- Vaya!! Y no tardaste ni 5 segundos -

- Como que te sigo cayendo mal - habló el moreno ¬¬

- Bueno, no es como piensas... Las cosas darán un giro inesperado - la escritora sonrió amigablemente 

- ¿En serio? - se entusiasmó el ingenuo

- Por supuesto!! Tienes a tu propio rival -

- ¿Quién es? - Dai preguntó intrigado y confundido

- Daisuke Motomiya!! - habló un joven que bordeaba su edad (que apareció de la nada ^^U) - Prepárate para un duelo!! -

- Es Takeru!! - se enorgulleció el moreno -Tendré el placer de darle su paliza!! -

Obviamente que nuestro protagonista de este capítulo olvidó que tenía a un numemon como digital

- Ahora que mencionas ese detalle - volvió a quejarse Motomiya - Pero confío en mi suerte!! Anda Numemon!! -

- Seraphimon!! Derrota a esa cosa - habló Takeru mientras el digital dorado hacía su aparición

- Basta!!! - Daisuke (que quien sabe cómo) paralizó el tiempo y volvió a irse en contra de la pobre escritora

- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó la joven dejando de teclear

- ¿Cómo es que Takeru no tiene a su dientudo digital y me mandas directamente a ese monstruo dorado? ¿No que las cosas mejorarían? -

- Revisa la lectura!! Claramente dice: _'Las cosas darán un giro inesperado' _Jamás afirmé que te trataría a las mil maravillas -

- Pero me mentiste!! Todo esto es como lo pensaba!! -

- Admítelo!! No lo veías tan grave!! -

- Pues.... -

- ¿Ves? No es como piensas - la escritora afirmó - Es ** mucho peor ** de lo que imaginas -

Rayos y truenos se escucharon como fondo de la última frase

- ¿Sabes? Eres tétrica!! -

Entonces Takeru y Seraphimon desaparecieron de escena

Daisuke sonrió ampliamente - Vaya!! Retiro lo dicho!! -

- Mira tu alrededor -

Ahora Motomiya se hallaba en un inmenso salón blanco

- ¿Estoy en un manicomio? - preguntó Dai perturbado de los pensamientos de la autora

- No - respondió la escritora - Aunque no es mala idea -

- Ni lo pienses!! - Daisuke intentó reconocer el sitio, pero ¿Cómo reconocer algo que nunca antes se había visto?

- Estás en un Centro Digimon

- ¿En serio? Ni me di cuenta de cuándo llegué aquí -

Pues Takeru hizo añicos a tu numemon, así que estás aquí para reestablecer sus fuerzas -

- Retiro lo que antes había retirado!! Eres peor de lo que imaginaba!! -

- Bien... tu Digimon está con su energía al máximo - dijo la pelirroja - Aunque es de admitir que no tiene mucha-

- ¿Sora? - exclamó el moreno más que asombrado

- Bues sí, soy la enfermera Sora - replicó la joven con una sonrisa

- A ver si fortaleces a tu digital, con ese nivel jamás atraparás ni a otro de su especie - habló el ave rosa

- Piyomon!! No te comportes así - recriminó la mujer

- Bueno... - Dai suspiró con desgano mientras aceptaba su cruel destino - No lo he aceptado - malluscó entre dientes 

^^UU

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el joven Motomiya saliendo del Centro Digimon - ¿A dónde vamos? -

- Pues..... tú por tu lado... tienes que correr!! -

- ¿Correr? -preguntó el moreno intrigado - ¿Por qué? -

- Porque te persiguen unos - el alboroto a espaldas de Motomiya era tenebroso -no_sé_mon -

-¿Nani? - indagó al ver aquellos seres de alas pequeñas, y cuyos picos terminaban en una peligrosa punta

- No me recuerdo el nombre de algunos digitales, prometo que mejoraré en este aspecto - la escritora suspiró profundamente - Ahora corre!! -

Y el mencionado no esperó ni 5 segundos para cumplir con la orden

**- Espera, Dai!! Amigo!! - **gritó la cosa verde que tenía como digital y que no era muy veloz

- Pues que pena - afirmó el otro con su sonrisa amplia - Pero no puedo regresar -

Pero no!! ( yo comencé a escribir) el inmenso sentimiento a su digital provocó que Daisuke sacara fuerzas de la nada y, más rápido que un rayo, regresara a salvarlo

- ¡Eres odiosa!! - se quejó Motomiya mirando a la nada

Y por estar viendo a la nada es que cayó a un río, en donde encontró a un Ikkakumo, el cual esquivó sin dificultad

Pronto era sacado por una caña de pescar

-¡Qué bien! - murmuró Dai - El amor de mi vida me salva!! Espero que sea Hika.... - el joven recordó entonces quien era la que redactaba este fict y dejó su ilusión a un lado

- Oh, ¿Te encuentras bien? - indagó una femenina voz

Daisuke mira entonces a una femenina que bordeaba su edad, de larga cabellera negra, recogida en un lazo... pero unos mechones azabaches apenas asomaban por su rostro.. y sus ojos!! Aquellos intensos ojos verdes que la miraban con gracia y encanto

- ¿Quién es ella? - se preguntó en un murmullo (obviamente preguntándoselo a la escritora)

Pues ella es Akara Sasaki, una entrenadora de digimon

El joven sintió sus ojos brillar intensamente 

- Me hiciste un personaje!! Para mí solito!! Igual que hiciste con Yamato!! - las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojitos de borreguito a medio morir - Arigato!! -

Esto es sólo una muestra que no soy tan malvada con nuestro **querido** Daisuke

Y sé que no lo he torturado como es debido.. lo sé muy bien... pero esto, se queda aquí

.....................

........................ por el momento ^^UU

* * *

Recuerden las críticas o comentarios en un review o a dragonzukino@hotmail.com 

Este capítulo es un proyecto que tengo en mente y lo iré desarrollando ignorando completamente a los gritos y súplicas de Motomiya!! (Aunque él anda embobado mirando a mi nuevo personaje) Pero los siguientes capítulos no estarán en este fict... ya que aún tengo que hacer sufrir a Yamato, Taichi, Ken y a los otros y a las otras... (las chicas no se me escapan!!)


End file.
